Opposites Attract
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Oneshot - It's Valentine's Day and Kai learns that things aren't always what they seem. And that maybe even a coldhearted guy like him is capable of finding someone to care about.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Beyblade or the song used in this fic.**

Here I am with another oneshot. This is one I inspired to do for a contest. It has to do with Valentine's Day and is nice and sweet and fluffy and I think it suits the theme well enough. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

A stoic looking teen leaned against a wall with his arms crossed in a closed fashion. He was dressed in a bit of a formal style as well as a flowing white scarf knotted tightly around his neck. The male teen possessed pointed hair, shaded in two different tones of blue. His lighter coloured bangs fell down to conceal his closed crimson orbs as his head was slightly bent.

The blue haired teen definitely did not want to be there as he begrudgingly grumbled to himself, _Damn team getting me dragged into this! I don't have time to waste around with a bunch of stupid people. I could be training for the new tournament right now. Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered coming here in the first place..._

As he stood there in his moody, loner persona his mind drifted back to how he had ended up in the predicament in the first place.

**Flashback**

"Hey Kai, that was Mr. Dickinson on the phone. There seems to have been a little detail he failed to mention to us, when we signed up for this new tournament of his," an older redhead explained as he addressed the crimson eyed teen.

"Well out with it, Tala! What did he want?" The other boy wondered in a commanding tone.

"You're not going to like it, the rest of us don't either... Apparently these Canadian guys are sponsoring this tournament and set it up through the BBA. Anyway they're putting on some big dance with stupid Valentine's Day coming up. And guess what? It's manditory for all the Beybldae teams to go to it. The Canadians want us to mingle with everyone and show how social we are as athletes."

Kai rolled his eyes in disbelief, "You're kidding me."

"I wish I were, man, I really do. According to Mr. Dickinson it's some kind of promotional thing for the sport to show that it supports the lovey Holiday... And the worst part of it all is that the stupid dance is tonight," Tala went on, enlightening his teammate of the bad news.

"Oh no Tala, there is no way I'm going to something as insane and ridiculous as that. I refust to go!" Kai glared stubbornly.

"Like I said we don't have a choice, it's manditory for all the teams to attend and that includes you."

Kai continued arguing about the complete stupidity of the subject when a lavender haired boy entered the hotel room.

He smirked wickedly as he curiously wondered, "I see you've broken the news to our captain here, Tala. Let me guess he's not taking it so well?"

"Yes he may have mentioned it and of course I'm not! Like I said to the mut here, I'm not going and that's final!"

"Guess what, Kai? That's too bad, if the rest of us have to go then so do you," the lavender haired boy replied, appearing annoying as well on the matter.

"That's right, Kai. So you can either go with us willingly or Bryan and I can literally drag you there. The choice is up to you. We are not going to suffer alone so you better go and get ready, or else," the redhead threatened his captain.

With a sigh Kai stormed off to his bedroom of their hotel suite. He knew that his teammates were being serious and he did not need his reputation being ruined by the rest of the Blitzkreig Boys wrestling him into something decent looking. The irritated captain had decided to settle on a semi formal look. He dressed in a white silk shirt, black dress pants and a black leather jacket overtop. As well as choosing to keep his trademark white scarf.

A moment later Tala called out through the door, "Are you ready, Kai? Or does someone have to come in there?"

Opening the door in response, the blue haired teen saw that the redhead wore a similar style of outfit. Tala's was white instead of black and with an orange shirt underneath.

"Wow Kai you clean up good, man. I didn't expect you to be wearing more fancy clothes. I thought for sure one of us would have to foce you into something decent," remarked Tala with a grin.

"Hn," was all Kai uttered as he strode into the main part of the suite.

The remaining Blitzkreig Boys were already waiting gathered there. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were all dressed in the best dressy like clothes they had without it being too formal.

As Kai rejoined his team, Bryan snickered, "Nice outfit, surprised that you're actually going along with this whole thing. But I suppose if we have to do it, we might as well get this damn thing over with."

"I never said I agreed to it," Kai glared as he crossed his arms, "I don't see why we can't just stay here and do something useful, like training."

"I believe that Tala explained the reason to you. So if you feel so strongly against coming along I could always throw you over my shoulder and carry you all the way downstairs to the lobby," Spencer offered as Ian and Bryan began bickering with each other.

"No, there's no need for that. You can't blame me for trying though," the blue haired boy sighed.

"Sure we can. Now come on, off you go. Who knows you might even meet someone down there and have a good time... It's very highly unlikely of course but not impossible," Tala winked as he pushed Kai out the door, the rest of the team following behind them.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

"You should come join us. It's not really all that bad, you know? The others seem to be enjoying themselves, I think that Bryan has even found a pretty girl or two to pass the time with. You could too if you just quit being so stubborn," someone stated encouragingly, the voice penetrating Kai's blissful solitude.

Crimson orbs snapped open to glare up at the persistant redhead who now stood before him.

"I suppose you really think I'll do the same? Well I refuse to waste my time with stupid litle kids. And there's no way in hell I'm going to start dancing or anything else like that either, so you can forget it! I refurse to give this damn dance any of my attention. I'm perfectly fine right where I am. Now you better leave me alone because nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind," Kai stubbornly snapped as his irritation and bad temper continued to rise.

"Oh fine Kai, be that way. I'm going to go and see what Bryan is up to. You stay here and sulk but I'm warning you the most romantic day of the year is almost here and I bet one way or another it's going to end up finding you," the redhead's words enraged Kai all the more as there was a blue twinkle in the icy blue depths.

Finally Tala had walked away and Kai was again left alone with his thoughts. He cursed Tala's name all the more as he'd given Kai yet another reason to hate the situation he was in. Being reminded of the Holiday, Kai needed something to take his mind off of being stuck there to cool down his fiery temper.

For lack of anything better to do he glanced up for a moment. Kai's crimson gaze scanned the area surrounding him. He was in a large dance hall located on the main floor of their hotel. The place was decorated in a bright festive theme. Everything was coloured in vibrant reds, whites and pinks. The disgusting mushiness of it all was enough to make Kai feel sick.

The space of the hall was filled by many people. They appeared cheerful and wholeheartedly into the spirit of the loving Holiday. Everyone on the dance floor was enjoying themselves, chatting and mingling with one another.

Kai was determined not to have any part in the ludicrous celebrations as he remained leaning stiffly against the wall. It was a good thing he had opened his crimson orbs. As Kai took note of the room's area he spotted some girl coming towards him. It looked to be just some blonde idiot in a pink thrilly dress. Kai didn't want to have any part in dealing with anyone at the stupid get together. So he made off to escape, hopng to find somewhere else to be left alone. Unfortunately he wasn't quite quick enough and the departing teen was spotted.

"Oh my God, you're so hot! You're one of those famous World Champion Beybladers, aren't you?" The girl wanted to know in a shriek.

She tightly clung at Kai, gripping his arm tightly so the boy was stopped from leaving. Glaring at her with one of his darkest, scariest looks, the blue haired boy pushed her aside. Kai was uncaring as he sent her sprawling to the ground.

Looming over her he snarled, "Stay the hell away from me! I don't want any part in this pathetic holiday, especially something as completely retarded and pointless as a dance. So you and all the other damn fan girls around here better leave me the hell alone... or else! I am so out of here," Kai coldly declared.

A moment later he was gone, his white scarf billowing behind him in his wake.

* * *

The blue haired teen had left the stuffy dance hall for the refreshing atmosphere of the outside world. It was relaxing to him and he felt more at ease as he took in a breath of the cool night air. Kai wandered around, thinking to himself. He searched for a place where he could be free to relish in the welcoming quiet of solitude once more. The boy striding off farther and farther from the confining hotel building.

_Stupid Tala may have said I had to go to that damn dance but he never said anything about having to stay there. Well this looks as good a place as any to train, _Kai decided to himself

He settled in a large expanse of space under a cluster of trees. It seemed to be the perfect place and suited the stoic teen's purposes well. Feeling comfortable nough, Kai luanched his dark blue Beyblade onto the snow covered ground. It spun strong, whirring in a streak of blue as Kai sent it through a number of manuevers. Kai vented out his wrath and frustrations through his Beyblade's movements as he trained to hone his skills.

Engrossed in the alluring pattern of Dranzer's swift, percise passes the Beyblader was unaware that he was not alone. He was lost in the joined connection he shared with his beautiful fiery phoenix. The bitbeast had managed to help the boy calm down with its understanding and reassurance. The little world he had created with his loyal trusted bitbeast was penetrated as a voice snapped Kai from his trance like state.

"Kai Hiwatari, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Catching Dranzer in his hand, Kai spun around to meet a mousy looking girl. Her short ginger hair was worn loosely and light blue eyes peeked out from under a pair of round glasses. Inspecting her the teen saw that the newcomer wore a pretty outfit of a short red top and white skirt. There was also a sleek black laptop in her hands that the girl held clutched to her chest.

Realizing that he knew the nerdy looking redhead, Kai smirked, "Well, well, if it isn't Emily from the All Starz. I'm surprised to see you here all dressed up like that. Shouldn't you be off studying in a lab somewhere?"

"I wish I could be doing research but I had to come to this boring, manditory dance to socialize. It's not really my thing. I'd much rather be sitting alone somewhere doing something useful that matters."

Kai nodded, "Tell me about it. I was getting fed up in there at the whole damn thing. So I came out to train and clear my head."

"Yeah, if it weren't for Dranzer I don't think I would have been able to recognize you. You look really different when you're actually wearing normal clothes," Emily admitted.

"Hn, it's not like the damn thing was my idea. I wouldn't have even gone through with this if damn Tala and the others hadn't forced me into it," Kai growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So you're not here with the Bladebreakers then? I figured that Granger would be into this sort of thing, I'm surprised I haven't seen him around here," Emily wondered curious for information.

"Probably if he had a team to Beyblade with. The Bladebreakers are all different nationalities so the team didn't qualify. Thankfully annoying Granger is stuck at home, probably complaining about the whole thing to someone or other," Kai shrugged.

"Oh I see, from what Judy told us about this tournament you have to be on your home team and of the same nationality. This tournament is supposed to be some kind of exhibition to determine which teams would qualify to Beyblade if it were to become an Olympic sport. Or at least that's what I've heard about it. As our team is so close to Canada who is hosting this whole event, the All Starz were automatically given a spot to compete. Though I'm still surprised you're here, I thought that you were Japanese?"

"I'm both Japanese and Russian, I have dual citizenship. When Tala heard about this whole exhibition tournament thing after the first World Championships made the sport famous, he offered me a position on the team. He knew how much I wished to compete, especially when I don't have to worry about putting up with having damn Granger around," explained the blue haired teen.

"Yes, it should be an interesting tournament. There'a a lot we can learn with it being on a whole new level of blading. Though I don't see why these Canadians have to make such a big fuss about Valentine's Day, it's so pointless..."

"Hn, it's just a load of bull shit! All this holiday nonsense is just another way to make money. It's a stupid corporate holiday if you ask me. And we should be busy preparing for the tournament, not wasting our time with this damn pathetic mushy garbage," the annoyed Beyblader voiced his opinion in his irritation.

"You're right, Kai. I've never been a fan of it myself. As I've never really had anyone to spend the holiday with before," the redhead agreed with the stoic Russian captain.

"I'd rather be alone and not have to worry about it myself. But knowing the guys I'll be forced into something again tomorrow," Kai let out an exasperated sigh.

"At least you'll have them to keep you company. My teammates will probably all be out enjoying themselves on dates with some girl. I'll just be left alone again but I'm used to that by now... I'll probably end up researching our strategy for the next Beybattle, in a lab where I belong like you said. I'll see you in the stadium," Emily stated, appearing saddened as she turned to leave.

"Uh, Emily... wait! Talking out here with you really isn't so bad, I guess... It's been a long time since I've been able to feel comfortable talking to someone about things, like this... Maybe we could talk more and do something together, sometime..." The blue haired teen muttered, trailing off.

Turning back around to face him, her bright blue eyes stared at Kai quizzically, "You really like my company and would want to spend more time with me? Even with how much our teams hate each other?"

"I guess it might not be that bad. We both seem to hate stupid annoying Valentine's Day... I was thinking maybe we could meet up somewhere and spend the day together, away from it all. It wouldn't be a date or anything that crazy, just two people hanging out. But if you're not interested then just forget about it," Kai suggested a glimmer of hopefulness in his dark crimson depths.

"No I'm interested, I would like that. I'm touched that you would ask me such a thing... I mean you've always seemed more of the cold and uncaring type," smiled Emily, the girl obviously shocked by the boy's generousity.

"Well I do try to keep up appearances," Kai smirked, jotting something down on a piece of paper that he handed to his companion. "Meet me at this address a little later on in the day. From the bit of sight seeing I did with the guys it would seem like a suitable place. I doubt any loving couples will go there on the most romantic and disgusting day of the year."

"Thank you, Kai. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. With how much our teams hate each other it wouldn't be a very smart idea. Speaking of my team I should be heading back inside to join them. Before Michael or someone comes out here looking for me and finds us together. It was nice talking to you, Kai. I'll see you tomorrow then and thanks again," Emily beamed and she dashed off.

The girl headed back towards the hotel the way she had come. With her departure Kai was again left alone with his thoughts.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I go ahead and ask her to spend the day with me like that? She's just another girl, one that I don't even know all that well. So why the hell did I do it? Maybe it had something to do with that outfit and how she looked half decent in it... Or maybe it was because of the way we seemed to connect a little. Oh I don't know... and I sure as hell can't explain it, _Kai wondered to himself with a shake of his two toned head.

Maybe it was that the stoic teen had finally snapped and gone insane. Or perhaps some small part of him felt bad and sympathetic towards the American technician. Whatever the reason behind why he asked her to join him, Kai really had no clue.

Unable to figure it out the crimson eyed teen decided he might as well head back too. Otherwise his friends would start bombarding him with questions and pressing him for answers about what exactly was going on. Kai definitely did not want that to happen or to have them finding out about the encounter with the female All Star. Letting out a sigh, Kai took one last look at the calming scenery that lay about him. And the Russian captain strode off to return to the others and the crazy holiday festivities at the hotel he had left behind.

* * *

The following morning Kai awoke earlier than usual. The stoic teen hoped that he could quietly slip away from the hotel room unnoticed. Before any of his teammates could get up. As he went to the door to make his escape, the captain was caught by his lavender haired teammate.

A curious look in his lilac eyes, Bryan snidely smirked, "And just where do you think you're off to?"

"Away from all this annoying disgusting love fest insanity," Kai grunted in response.

"We could have a guys day out. I think Spence and Ian seem to be planning some dates. But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun, it'd be just the three of us," Tala suggested as he poked his head into the front room of the suite.

"I'll pass, I'd rather spend some time alone to myself. Besides I have better things to do than spending the day being tortured by you two," Kai declared and with that he strode out the door.

Walking down a couple streets, it wasn't long before the blue haired teen had arrived at his destination. At the address he had provided the girl with the previous night stood a tall, older looking building. It appeared to have been built from a sandy coloured brick and at the front in big dark letters read the word '**Chapters**.' Entering inside Kai was surrounded by tables and shelves of books. They filled up the entire interior of the store.

_Well I'm probably early so I might as well have a look around while I wait. I wonder if Emily will be able to figure out which part of this place to meet me at. She's smart so it probably won't be much of a problem for her, _Kai thought to himself as he ventured further into the store.

The crimson eyed boy passed his time as he wandered around the rows of books that littered the building around him. After a while he had somehow come across the sports section. Taking a closer glimpse at the books on the shelves something caught the Beyblader's eye. There was a bunch of books lined there in front of him about Beyblading and the different aspects of the popular, growing sport.

Scanning over them Kai noticed one that appeared interesting enough. He picked it up off the shelf and began to leaf through it. As he briefly skimmed through it Kai found that the book was all about bitbeasts and the connection they shared with the spirit of their chosen Beyblader.

As he inspected the book in his hands Kai pondered, _Hmm, I wonder if Emily would like something like this? It would probably help out her and that team of hers who rely too much on the science of blading. I guess I could show my appreciation of her keeping me company by giving it to her... But why would I want to do that? Of course if she doesn't want it I suppose I could always keep it myself to benefit my own Beyblading. This whole thing just keeps getting stranger and stranger... I've really got to stop acting so open and caring like this..._

Shaking his head at the thought of how emotional and generous he was being, the blue haired teen decided to take the Beyblade book with him. Purposefully walking over to the counter Kai paid for it before proceeding to the other side of the store. The rows of books gave way to reveal a cluster of tables at that end of the building. It was set up in a cafe sort of style and Kai approached the counter situated at the back of the sitting area.

_Guess I might as well grab a drink and relax at one of the tables until she gets here. Though quite a bit of time has passed since I arrived, I figured that she would've been here by now. Oh well, she'll probably get here soon, _Kai contemplated, impatiently waiting for someone to attend to him.

From behind the counter, someone greeted, "Welcome to **Starbucks** sir, how may I help you?"

"Just some water is fine," Kai curtly replied as he provided the money for his drink.

Accepting his beverage, the teen's crimson orbs silently glanced around for a vacant place to sit.

Before he could place himself at one of the tables, Kai was waved over by a shout, "Hey Kai, over here!"

Seeing the girl he had been searching for, the Beyblade captain acknowledged her, "It's good to see you were able to find the meeting place alright."

"Yeah, coming to a cafe connected to a book store was a good idea. I'll give you that, Kai. You're not going to find many lovers coming to a place like this for a date on Valentine's Day. It's nice to see you back to looking like your old self again too," Emily replied as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Well it's not like I was going to stay all dressed up for a stupid day like this. My normal outfit is much more comfortable and I see that you feel the same," Kai shrugged, joining the redheaded girl at the table.

Settling himself in the chair opposite her, he observed that Emily wore her usual tennis like outfit underneath her long white lab coat.

The redheaded girl nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing to get so worked up about. But it's nice to have you here keeping me company. Is there anything that you want to talk about?"

"I don't know... Beyblading maybe."

"Well you know I'm more into the science of it than anything else. So I'm not really sure what to say on the subject," Emily admitted, appearing a tad embarrassed.

"I see, you need to understand that there's far more important things to blading than just your figures and data," .

"If you say so, why don't you teach me about them then?"

"Well it's hard to explain... I guess it's more of a feeling than anything else. In a good Beybattle to win you need to be one with your bitbeast and share your combined strength, like the bond that Dranzer and I share," the blue haired boy tried to explain.

Then he was reminded of the book that lay in the bag by his feet.

"And do the rest of the Russians feel that way too or is it more of a Bladebreaker thing?"

"Sure my other teammates are more into using power to achieve victory. But I think that they even know there's something more and that Beyblading is on a higher level as they fight together with their bitbeasts."

"Okay, if you're sure... Maybe you could help me learn more about it," the girl stated, sounding skeptical.

"Maybe, it's more the kind of thing you have to figure out on your own and experience for yourself. Though I did find something here that might help you better understand the concept, if you want it," replied the blue haired boy as he handed the bag over to his companion.

"What's this, a present?"

"No, I guess you could say that it's a bit of a thank you," the captain admitted, glancing away, "Just don't open it until later. I don't need the thing being associated with this stupid, pointless holiday!"

"That's very sweet of you, Kai. But there's no need to thank me. I'm more than happy to keep you company so I don't have to feel so alone for once."

"Yeah, I guess it's a nice change. I've never really felt like I can fit in with anyone before. Spending time with you seems to feel, different somehow..."

The girl nodded as she pulled something from a pocket, "Here, I have something for you too."

As Emily placed the object in his hand, Kai saw that it was a Beyblade. It seemed to be on the smaller side but also appeared to be very strong and powerful. Kai closed his hand around it, clasping it tightly in his palm. He felt its cool metal alloy graze his fingertips in a familiar sensation.

"It's a state of the art Beyblade, our technicians have been working on. I'm sure that you'll be able to use this technology to your advantage in the upcoming battles," Emily explained while Kai inspected it.

"I'm sure I will, it looks like a good blade. Just so long as you don't get into any trouble over giving it to me," Kai replied, his crimson depths gazing into her bright blue orbs.

As Kai stared at her a flood of emotion swept over him. He was unable to decipher the new feelings that seemed to flourish from his heart. Nor could he understand what was going on as the supposed cold hearted captain was confused by them. Kai's heart was racing. The girl's deep blue gaze seemed to bore into the very depths of his soul.

The two of them sat there like that in each other's silent company for what seemed like an eternity. Kai attempted to break himself away from the mesmerizing spell in hopes of figuring out what was so wrong with him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't explain it or find the power to look away from her.

There was just something about the nerdy looking girl that intrigued him. It made Kai want to stay there and share his inner most secrets with her. Kai didn't know what to say or do as he felt extremely awkward in the silence that ensued. When a song playing over the radio in the store broke it. The blue haired teen began to question everything he had ever thought or known about himself as he listened to the sensible, enlightening words.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

The powerful music faded away and Kai was at a loss of what to think.

_That was some song. It sure as hell had some freaky timing. It puts into prespective all of these crazy emotions that I've been feeling. Do I really want her to know who I am and the things that have happened to me? Is it actually possible that I could share my inner most self with someone like Emily and really be happy with her? Maybe our meeting here was no coincidence and there might actually be something to this whole stupid Valentine's Day thing after all... It sure is pretty contagious, that's for sure..._

"Penny for your thoughts," the girl across the table wondered as she reached out to touch Kai's hand.

Kai's head shot up to look up at her once more as he replied, "Huh? Oh... I was just thinking about that song and how I guess it's nice to have your company here with me today. Don't mind me, I guess I was just thinking too much into it."

"The song sounded pretty and interesting enough. What about it?"

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it," Kai replied, looking away so his companion was unable to catch the warmth and emotion that burned in his fiery crimson depths.

"Oh, alright then. It's getting kind of late, I guess we should be heading back to our teams soon," Emily added in a sad, disappointed tone.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Come on, I'll see you out to the door," Kai offered, rising from his seat.

Emily did the same and as they walked she instinctively clasped the boy's hand. For some unknown reason Kai refrained from pulling away. He just allowed the girl's hand to remain in his own. Together the two of them exited through the door, leaving the book store behind them.

* * *

In the outside world once again, Kai broke away from Emily. Some random person passed them by on the street and he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

Stopping the two Beybladers the person smiled, "Well don't you two look cute together. Though a book store is an odd place to take your date, especially on such a wonderful day like today. How about I take a picture of you for the pretty little lady, sir?"

Kai scowled at the absurd idea, the boy wanting to object as the person drew out a camera. Though a single look into the deep blue eyes that looked up at him from beneath the girl's glasses and Kai sighed in response.

_Damn it, why does she have to look at me so pleadingly like that? _Kai mentally asked himself and grunted out, "Fine, whatever, do what you want. I don't care."

Emily leaned into Kai and the stoic teen couldn't help but let out a small smle. There was a bright flash and the picture was taken, quick and painless. The newcomer handed the processed photo over to Emily and took off down the street. The two of them left alone together, the girl's blue gaze shimmered up into the boy's fiery one for a final time.

"Thanks so much for everything, Kai. I had a really great time. I'll see you in the tournament and I hope that we'll get to meet each other in the Finals," Emily beamed as she quickly gave the boy a gentle peck on the cheek.

Without another word the redheaded girl dashed off down the street, away from the building's entrance. Kai was baffled by what had just happened. He merely stood there, his crimson orbs staring after the girl. He was sad to see her go and could hardly believe the emotion he felt for her. The strong caring feelings having surfaced from deep within him.

As he stood there, a hand that brushed upon the blue haired teen's shoulder. Glancing up he met a pair of icy blue eyes. Kai's expression transformed from a forlorn look to one of annoyed anguish and rage.

The crimson eyes narrowed menacingly as Kai snapped out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bryan and I were bored so we came to look for you. It's not nice of you to ditch your best friends to go off on a little date, you know? Though it is pretty cute," commened the boy next to the captain as a wide grin crossed his face.

"Yes, it's quite amusing. We never expected you to be the type of guy to go for that sort of thing. And with one of those snooty Americans no less," added the lavender haired boy who had joined them.

"Shut up, you two! It was not a date... Just two people talking and spending time together, that's all it was!" Kai growled at the accusation, his tone dark and menacing.

"Oh really? Come on Kai, stop trying to deny it. We saw the way you were acting around her," Tala pressed.

"You saw nothing! There's nothing between her and me, she's just another stupid girl," Kai snarled defensively.

Tala smirked triumphantly, "Sure there's not, man. Then what do you call this?"

The redhead pulled out something. It was a second copy of the photo taken of Kai and Emily. Tala held it teasingly in front of Kai's face. He and Bryan obviously appearing to find their captain's irritation and discomfort amusing as they continued to taunt him.

Kai snatched the sweet picture from his friend's grip with ease and growled, "Where the hell did you get this?"

Bryan was the one who answered as he too flashed his captain a wicked smirk, "You didn't seem too opposed to that complete stranger taking one to give to the little science geek. So we decided to snap a shot for ourselves. That way we'd have proof in case you needed evidence of your fun little time together."

"I don't know what you're talking about as nothing happened! But whatever, I don't have to take this from the likes of you. Now leave me alone and stop conspiring against me or I'll be teaching you a very painful lesson," Kai declared as he stormed away from his teammates.

On his way back to the building they were staying at, Kai tucked the photo safely away in his pocket next to the trusted Beyblade. Thoughts of the girl crossed his mind again and he let out a small smile.

_I will never forget our time together. I'm going to miss having you around with me, Emily. I only wish that I could have had the strength to express my feelings for you... Maybe one day I'll be able to open up and reveal it all to you, but I'm just not able to bring myself to do that yet. I can't even get past my stubborn pride enough to tell my friends about the meeting. Oh well, I'd rather try to keep it secret. No matter what the guys think they don't need to know about any of the full details. Of course knowing Tala and the others if I told them the story then they'd never let me live it down anyway... I hope that I'll be able to see you again soon, Emily and spend more time like this together with you too._

* * *

In the main room of the American's hotel suite Emily found that her fellow All Starz had already returned there. All the boys seemed to be relaxing after the romantic day made for couples. Appearing to notice her come in the baseball player who was Emily's captain approached the small girl.

"So Emily where have you been all day?"

"I was just out getting a change of scenery. Nothing special really, Michael," she lied deciding it was best to keep the day's events secret.

"But you're usually too busy working with Judy to get out of the labs. Though you really don't know what you're missing out on. I mean you wouldn't believe all the hot sexy babes that are ripe for the taking. Especially today when you can get those suckers to believe anything for a bit of fun," Michael cockily smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I don't want to hear about your perverted fantasies. I really just went out for a while to get some fresh air, alright."

Spotting the young scientist was holding something in her arms, the dark skinnned basketball fanatic wondered, "So what's in the dribbling bag then?"

"Oh that... I was just at a book store. It's nothing you need to worry about or concern yourselves with. Now if you're going to be annoying guys... going on about the fun you had all night, I think I'm going to turn in early," Emily declared as she disappeared into the bedroom she occupied.

Once inside the small room, Emily closed the door behind her. She perched herself down on the bed, placing the bag down next to her. Curiously she drew out the treasure that was hidden inside it. What Emily pulled from the bag was an interesting looking book. She turned it over in her hands in awe at the gift.

Inspecting it the girl saw that the title on the cover read, 'The Beyblading Spirit.' Reading through some of the book's contesnts she understood what Kai had meant about how it could help her. The book was about bitbeasts and more the magical and mystical force behind the spirit of Beyblading.

Setting the thoughtful book down on top of the bag, Emily clutched the photograph close to her. Thinking back to the wonderful time she had spent with the normally coldhearted Beyblader, Emily smiled brightly at the happy memory of their day together.

_What a wonderful thing for Kai to give me. I can really use it to help with our team's blading strategy. It was so thoughtful and generous of him. I wonder how he knew to get me such a perfect gift? I only wish that I could have the opportunity to thank him for it... he never had to do such a kind thing for me. _

_Before today I always considered him to be just another jerk of a Beyblader. But now I've seen this other side of him, that I didn't even know existed... He seemed so different, like he was truly himself and more real than I've ever seen him before. It was nice to see him open up so much, I liked it... It was well, kind of intoxicating in a way... He really is a good guy, despite what he wants others to think._

_I wish that our time together could have lasted forever, it was far too short. I don't know why a cool, good looking guy like him would ever want to be with a nerdy girl like me... But I will treasure this for once special day always... until the day I die._

Emily turned over the photograph as she picked up a pen. On the back of the image she wrote down the words, 'Kai & Emily Forever.' Reclaiming the volume on Beyblading that she had set down, the girl slipped the memorable photo between its concealing pages.

Emily didn't want the wonderful and amazing day to come to an end but she knew that she would have to let it sooner or later. Removing her small glasses to rest on a nightstand by the bed, Emily stretched out to make herself comfortable. Gripping the precious gift tightly in her arms, the girl let out a content sigh.

As the girl's pretty blue eyes fluttered closed she allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep of sweet and happy dreams. She fell into the welcoming embrace with hopes of dreaming about her sweetheart. And Emily had one last coherant thought.

_I hope we can be able to talk the way we did again some time soon. I hope that we'll always be together forever... I know we will be with each other again, it will happen somehow, someday. It has to... I believe it with all my heart. I love you, Kai..._

Well I hope that you enjoyed this. It took me quite a while to write but I think it turned out well enough. Or at least I hope it did and that I did justice to the pairing. I know it's a little hard to see Kai and Emily together but I just thought it fit in nicely with the story. Anyway let me know what you think of it and if you'd like to see other oneshots like this one.


End file.
